La arena del tiempo
by clea everlasting
Summary: Aviso, en relacion con el final del manga Actualizado con Cap 2 y 3
1. Chapter 1

N/a: AVISO Este fic guarda relacion con el final del manga.

El dia de nubes grises y tormenta hacia a su alma mirar tristemente por la ventana, mientras su manos frias apoyadas en el cristal sentia como si el tiempo les traspasase..pero ya no era solo el tiempo..sino que se sentia como el. Una inmensa tristeza se reflejaba en el striker..miraba por la ventana esperando que quizas ella apareceria en la agencia como antes, en su memoria habia hecho..pero..eso..solo era su memoria..recuerdos que ahora no habian ocurrido. Todas las aventuras, todos los casos juntos..las veces que ella habia conseguido formar una sonrisa en su rostro..Todo eso..ya no existia..se habian ido volando en la arena del tiempo, robándole ese preciamo momento en que la conocio. Sabia que habia hecho lo correcto, pero con lo correcto no se tiene la felicidad siempre, en este caso, hacer lo correcto era lo que ahora le hacia infeliz. No podia disfrutar de una amistad que lo habia salvado...iluso, el penso que el la salvaba a ella cuando la conocio, que equiovado sin darse cuenta el era el que necesitaba ser salvado..salvado de tanto dolor, salvado de una triste existencia..de una vida como la que llevaba hasta que la conocio...Ella fue quien le cogio la mano sin el tenderla.

Se dio la vuelta apoyándose en el frio cristal, su cabeza agachada parecia estar sin vida, mientras que un leve suspiro lo contradecia. Levanto la vista al techo, con aquellos ojos tristes, mientras que una sensación de soledad parecia rodearlo. Tantos recuerdos venian a su mente, tantas sensaciones lo aturdian..esasos recuerdos no habian ocurrido era el el unico que disfrutaba de ellos.

El reloj marco las seis, ella habria llegado hace varias horas, pero sin embargo ella no estaba ahí. Las campanadas acabaron de señalar la hora, con cada una sentia que se iba un momento de su vida, de aquellos recuerdos pasado con ella. Miro el reloj y se quedo con la mirada fija en las manillas del reloj...Maldito tiempo penso en ese momento.

Entonces volvio a girarse y mirar por la ventana, mientras apoyo esta vez solo una mano en el frio cristal. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, cuando vieron a Mayura Daidoji corriendo bajo la lluvia que se habia vuelto torrencial, ella no llevaba paraguas y parecia exhausta por ir corriendo, lo que hizo que se detuviese delante de la agencia para respirar un poco.

Loki se alejo de la ventana y salio rapido del estudio, bajo las escaleras y tomo un paraguas mientras Yamino le preguntaba que si ocurria algo y que si iba a salir, pero Loki no escuchó nada, y tomando el paraguas salio rapidamente a la puerta de la agencia, Mayura estaba delante de la verja Loki la abrio, sorprendiendo asi a Mayura.

Entonces con el paraguas abierto la tapo de la lluvia.

Lok: si se queda bajo esta lluvia cogera un buen resfriado señorita ( le dijo con una amplia sonrisa)

May:..gra...gracias.

Lok: no deberia correr con esta lluvia.

May: no tenia lugar donde resguardarme de ella.

Lok: veo, esta empepada..resguardese aquí, le dare algo para que se seque.

May: eh?

Yamino veia desde la puerta como su padre intentaba conver a Mayura para que entrase, y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

May: yo..no quiero molestarle y bueno..no..le conozco..

Loki se sintio solido ante tal respuesta..pero en verdad no lo conocia, ella no recordaba lo ocurrido en otro tiempo.

Lok: acaso, no se fia de mi?

May: eh? Yo..no he dicho eso..

Lok: no se preocupe, no se fia de un detective?.

May: detective? ( pregunto con asombro)

Lok: esto es una agencia de detectives

May: - de verdad? ( dijo mientras miraba el letrero de la puerta donde lo ponia) Agencia de detectives..Enjaku..

Mayura se quedo con ese nombre en su mente, no lo habia oido antes pero..ese nombre le sonoba..como si estuviese acostumbrada a el desde hacia tiempo, aunque no entendia por que.

Lok: asi es..se fia ahora de mi?

May: eres..detective?

Lok: si, lo soy ( dijo con una sonrisa)

Después la agarro un poco de la cintura empujándola a que entrara en la Agencia bajo su paraguas..

Mayura no dijo nada, solo sintio una sensación extraña cuando el muchacho la habia tocado. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron..pero sin saberlo llego a la puerta de la agencia y entro.

May: esto..

Lok: tranquila ( dijo tras cerrar el paraguas y ponerlo en su sitio.)

Yamino aparecio delante de ellos.

Lok: yamino podrias darle algo, sus ropas estan empapadas...mejor darle una toalla yo buscare algo para darle.

Yam: enseguida amo Loki.

Y yamino fue a buscar algo.

May: Loki?

Lok: ese es mi nombre - lo siento, no me habia presentado aun.

Loki le cogio la mano y le deposito un beso en ella.

Lok: me llamo Loki, a su servicio.

May: ú/u yo.soy..

Lok: Mayura Daidoji.

May: eh? Como lo..

Lok: soy detective.. Bueno, le guiare a mi despacho y le dare algo para que se quiete ese uniforme o cogera una pulmonía.

Mayura siguió al apuesto muchacho, aunque se tratase de un extraño, habia algo familiar en el, y se sentia muy segura a su lado.

Loki la llevo hasta el deapacho, Mayura se quedo en la puerta, era ese sitio tan familiar como si hubiese soñado toda su vida con el y no recordase el sueño..temia entrar pensando que se desvaneceria cuando lo hiciera.. Loki le cogio la mano y lentamente tiro de ella haciendola entrar.

Loki: esperame aquí.

Y tras decir eso dejo el despacho, al poco llego con unas ropas y Yamino con la toaña.

Lok: te digo donde esta el servicio.

-

Loki tras llevarla volvio al despacho donde lo esperaban sus hijos.

Yam: amo Loki..

Lok: Yamino, ya se que ella no me recuerda..pero..

Yam: quizas pueda conseguir su amistad de nuevo, amo Loki. ññ

Lok: si..aunque ella me haya olvidado..yo la sigo recordando Yamino..por eso..no voy a dejar que el tiempo me gane esta batalla.

Y mirando hacia la puerta por la que ella volveria a entrar, dejo su mirada y pensamiento soñar, que algun dia, ella entraria de nuevo con su sonrisa, despertándolo a el de algun libro, con su "konichi wa Loki kun!" Y tras eso, sonrrio.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Aquí teneis la continuación de este fic, siento la tardanza en actualizar, pero llevo muchos fics de varias series y tb tengo otras cosas que hacer. Espero que os guste

Cap 2

Mayura se estaba poniendo la ropa que le habia dado. Se sentia extraña, esta mansión parecia susurrarle, como si puede sentir sus paredes, como si lo añorara. Se apoyó en el azulejo que cubria las paredes del cuarto de baño, mientras sentia una sensación de desconcierto. No debia estar ahí, pero era todo tan familiar, era el tan familiar..tan familiar como si..como si..hubiese estado soñando con él, un dulce y misterioso sueño, que a la vez se volvia angustioso sin saberlo, sentia una gran perdida, una ausencia. Es extraño, ausencia de algo que no sabia de que se trataba, como podia ser eso asi?. Se preguntaba la muchacha mientras su respiración parecia ser algo desigual.

Ese olor..el olor de aquellas ropas que ahora llevaba puestas, ese aroma..hacia querer envolver su cuerpo con sus brazos.. Tras respirar hondo, se miró en el espejo, por un breve momento de tiempo le habia parecido verse con el uniforme sonriendo, retiro su vista un segundo, mientras cerro sus ojos, volvio a respirar hondo y abrio sus ojos para mirarse de nuevo en el cristal, debia haber sido su mente, ella no llevaba el uniforme ahora.

Salio del cuarto y de dirigió al despacho. Se quedo en la puerta apoyada timidamente, con aquellas ropas que le quedaban algo grandes.

Loki se quedó mirándola como si una persona normal hubiera visto un fantasma, o deberia decir hada, no era una imagen de temor o miedo, sino de cariño, de dulzura, de..recuerdos. Una sonrisa se dibujo en aquel hermoso rostro.

May: me..queda algo grande..( decia agarrandose un poco el pantalón.)

Loki: ya veo..

Loki se acercó a ella y se situo justo delante.

Loki: habra que hacer algo, no crees? ( le dijo con una sonrisa algo pícara)

Loki se quito el lanzo rojo del cuello.

Loki: subete un poco la camisa

May: eh? Ú/U

Loki: ( se rio un poco viendo su respuesta) solo un poco, es para arreglártelo

Mayura asi lo hizo. Mientras Loki se agachó un poco para ponérselo.

Mayura se sonrojó, habia algo en él que la hacia estremecer.

Loki: ya esta -( dijo poniéndose de nuevo de pie)

May: gracias Loki sama

Loki hizo una mueca de disgusto y susurro: - poco a poco-

Yam: serviré algo de te, asi entrara en calor. ( dijo mientras pasaba por al lado de ellos)

Loki: toma asiento, por favor.

Ambos se sentaron, cada uno en un sillon.

Loki se quedo mirándola detenidamente, hacia tanto que no la tenia alli. Habia estado viéndola a escondidas, le costaba tanto conformarse con lo ocurrido. Su sonrisa, ya no era dirigida a él. Sus palabras..durante tanto tiempo..Ahora ella estaba ahí, en el despacho en el que tantas veces habia entrado, y parecia ser la primera vez que lo hacia.

Loki: te ves..encantadora con esas ropas.

Mayura se ruborizó ante el comentario.

Loki. ..aunque cuando las tome de mi armario sabia que te quedarian algo grandes.

May: tu...armario?

Loki. Si.

May: entonces…estas ropas..son..son

Loki: mias.

May: oh! ( dijo mientras giraba un poco el rostro para evitar que se diera cuenta del color rosado de su rostro)

Loki se levanto del sillon y se sento al lado de Mayura, se acerco a su oido: - dime, estas bien asi? O..tienes frio?

May: u/u ..es..estoy bien, gracias Loki sama.

Loki: no tendrás miedo de mi, verdad?

May: eh! No...

Loki: bien - Dime, cuando te dije que era detective te asombraste y pareció ilusionarte.

May: ah! Eso..pues..es que a mi me encanta todo eso de los detectives 0

Loki: seguro que desde que eras pequeña era asi, o me equivoco?

May: ohh, no, que va, tienes razon ññ eres un buen detective, no solo sabes mi nombre..puedes tambien deducir algo más ( pregunto emocionada)

Loki: um..veamos..tu madre tiene que ver en eso, estoy seguro..

May: es cierto...sigue, sigue..

Loki: te encantan los misterios paranormales y tb investigarlos por tu cuenta.

May: sugoii 0 que bueno eres.

Loki: estoy pensando que..

May: -.-¿ en qué?

Loki: necesitaria un ayudante, querrias ser mi ayudante? ( pregunto esperando un si)

May: lo dices en serio? ( dijo mientras cogia las manos de Loki muy emocionada)

Loki: claro que lo digo en serio, querrias?

May: pues claro que si, seria, la estupensa y hermosa muchacha detective ( dijo poniéndose de pie)

Aquellas palabras le hacian recordar tanto a Loki, sin duda ella era la misma persona que una vez conocio.

May: yo siempre he querido ayudar a un detective, siempre he querido ser uno -,de pequeña decia que algun dia yo me casaria con un detective ( en el manga)

Loki: Ú/U ( susurrando:- eso..no lo sabia..ella nunca me dijo nada de eso..)

Mayura se llevo las manos a su boca, y se puso extremadamente colorada. Y entorno le burla le dijo a Loki: -bueno, eso no es que..bueno yo..quiero decir que..era pequeña y..bueno...

Loki: entonces eso es un si espero.

May: si - Loki sama

Loki: bien, empecemos primero por eso.

May: por qué?

Loki: a ver, di..Loki kun.

May: eh? Ú/u

Loki: venga, prueba.

May: pero..no debo..bueno es que..

Loki. de ahora en adelante somos socios, no? Deberias llamarme asi.

May: pero..

Lok: es más, quiero que me llames asi.

May: esta bien Loki sama.

Loki levanto una ceja y Mayura rectifico, llamándolo Loki kun.

Loki kun..ese nombre parecia parecer tan normal en aquel lugar, como si el nombre saliese solo de sus labios, un nombre tan normal para que ella pronunciara, tan acostumbrado pensaria ello, de no ser porque ese nombre era extranjero y no lo habia escuchado nunca aunque le sonase tan cotidiano.

Yamino entro con una bandeja que contenia el te y pastas.

Loki. yamino, a partir de ahora, tenemos ayudante ( dijo muy feliz9

Yam: oh! Estoy muy contento por usted amo Loki.

May. Eh..esto..

Loki: um? No pasa nada, tomatelo.

May: si...uahhh **0** esta riquísimo.

Yam: lo he hecho con te por correspondencia ññ

--

Todo parecia ser como antes, aunque a Loki no le contentaba del todo tener que empezar con su confianza desde el principio, a pesar de que Mayura pocas veces le hiciera caso ya antes, el sabia que ella tenia una conexión muy fuerte con el. La habia echado tanto de menos, ahora podia al menos tener su compañía.La lluvia habia dejado de caer, Loki podia verlo a traves de los cristales del despacho, mientras que un suspiro de resignación salio de sus labios.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3 " Paso a paso"

La tarde paso tan amena, hacia tiempo que no ocurria. Cuanto hubiera dado por disfrutar más de los momentos vividos con ella si hubiera sabido lo que ocurriria. Pero ahora eso ya no tenia remedio, solo podia mirar al mañana y pensar que tomaria su tiempo con la valoración que merecia estar a su lado.

El cese de la lluvia habia interrumpido el posible tiempo extra con ella en aquel lugar, pero no podia ser todo de golpe. Aun no habia conseguido que lo llamase como antes, por mucho que le dijese.

Al menos la noche fue cubierta de sueños y esperanza, sonrreia mientras observaba la luna por su ventana. Ya no se quedaria solo recordando aquellos momentos del pasado, construiria otros nuevos, la conocia bien y se habia aprovechado de ello. Quien le hubiera dicho que el mismo le propondría a Mayura ser su ayudante? Antes si alguien se lo hubiera dicho, habria contestado con un rotundo estas loco o cosa similar. Pero ya se habia dado cuenta de la importancia de aquella chica en su vida. Una vida en la que se habia vuelto tan necesaria como respirar. Esperaba no tener más pesadillas o recuerdos amargos de que ella no lo conociese.

--

Se habia levantado más temprano que de costumbre, no habia podido dormir a penas, pero no por uno de aquellos recuerdos que lo atormentaban en sus pesadillas, si no porque sentia algo que nunca antes habia sentido, nervios, se acumulaban en su estomago, mientras solo miraba el reloj una y otra vez. Estaba nervioso y sabia el motivo, era ella. Se preguntaba si acudiria a la agencia, era su ayudante ahora y sabiendo como le fascinaban los misterios y los detectives, era poco probable que no acudiera, pero aún asi..habia sentido tanta su soledad sin ella que..era difícil esperar algo mas de tiempo.

Volvio a mirar su reloj, el de aquella habitación que daba las horas una tras otra, mientras el sonido del tic tac retumbaba en la habitación silenciosa, aún era temprano, es que las horas pretendian castigarlo aun mas de lo que ya lo habían hecho? Impaciente, se levanto de la silla en la que antes habia estado sentado, anduvo por todo el despacho, pensando que con sus pasos aligeraria un poco el tiempo, pero esto no era asi, lo sabia. Miró a la puerta tras escuchar un pequeño sonido de que se abriria en pocos segundos, pero a su desilusion, no era quien tanto esperaba, era su hijo,Yamino. Obvio, aun ella estaria en sus clases. Solto un leve suspiro de resignación, tendría que esperar, no quedaba de otra.

Yamino sonreia, nunca habia visto a su padre tan impaciente y nervioso. Conocia bien lo que este sentia por la muchacha, aunque nunca lo habia transmitido con palabras.

Yamino: amo Loki, quizás le apetezca dar un paseo, he oido que los alrededores de aquel instituto al que va la señorita Mayura son muy bonitos en esta temporada del año, además, el cielo parece que va acabar en lluvia, deberia llevarse un paraguas mientras lo da, podria encontrarse a alguien mientras pasea.

Loki sabia bien lo que estaba dando a entender. Sonrio ante ello.

Loki: Tienes razón, esa zona, estaria bien pasear un poco, además si que parece que acabe con lluvia el dia, como ayer, podria encontrarme a alguien olvidadiza sin paraguas y seria una pena que se resfriara, un detective debe tambien cuidar a su ayudante, no Yamino?

Loki: por supuesto amo Loki- contestaba feliz.

--

Loki paseaba tranquilamente, habia decidido seguir con la propuesta de Yamino, siempre seria mejor que esperarla, iria a buscarla por si acaso, siempre podria inventar alguna excusa, ese no seria problema para alguien como él.

Aún hacia frio, era invierno, a pesar de que odiase la lluvia y el frio no fuese su mayor aliado, le gustaba adentrarse por aquellas calles con un rumbo fijo. Quizas debia haberse abrigado mejor, pero el nunca habia estado pendiente de ello, era Mayura quien siempre le ponia una bufanda y unos guantes en esta época del año.

Sin darse cuenta ya casi era la hora, la lluvia empezó a caer suavemente sobre él, en otro momento le hubiese disgustado increíblemente, pero ahora, se sentia afortunado, suponia que ella no habia traido paraguas, siempre habia sido muy distraida para esas cosas.

Los alumnos salian con sus paraguas o cubiertos por los de algun compañero, pero solo alguien llamo su atención salia a toda prisa mientras la lluvia empezaba a mojarla como ayer, mientras decia " mou! Esta lloviendo! Se me olvido el paraguas T.T" Pero cuando salia del muro como puertas del instituto, se encontro de pronto que las gotas no la mojaban ahora, miró hacia arriba y observo que era tapada por un paraguas, miro hacia su derecha y ahí estaba un joven muy hermoso sonriéndole, mientras le decia " despistada" Mayura se sonrojó y tras darse cuenta de su silencio, timidamente emitio un " Konichiwa Loki sama"

Loki tomó su barbilla con la mano que tenia libre para acercarla mas asi a él y que esta lo mirara a los ojos fijamente. Esto hizo que aún se ruborizase más la chica.

Loki: creo recordar que te dije que no me llamases san o sama.

Mayura: etto...

Loki la soltó de la barbilla y la tomo de la cintura pegándola a el completamente. Mayura nunca habia sentido como su cara podia sentirse tan caliente o eso recordaba.

Loki: será mejor que te peges a mi o te mojaras- le dijo de forma seductora cerca de su rostro.

Pero los comentaros acerca de lo guapo que era el chico que acompañaba a Mayura, la sacaron del trance en el que habia entrado hace segundos.

Loki: vamos.

Mayura: ah! Si..

Y con paso lento pero firme, se dirigieron hacia la Agencia. Quizás ahora era más divertido, pensó Loki. Ahora podia embromarla más, este aspecto le era muy útil, algo bueno tenia que haber en todo esto. Ya no parecia un crio. Miro a su lado y se quedó observándola, era una muchacha muy linda y que a pesar de no saber a penas de él, de su verdadera identidad, de parecer un crio, habia estado a su lado en esa vida paralela que habia podido disfrutar con ella. Ella se habia convertido en su mejor amiga en aquellos entonces, por eso le habia dolido tanto separarse de ella, pero ahora que la observaba sentia muchas sensaciones que no hubiera pensado que sentia...quizás era aun mas importante, por mucho que no habia reflexionado de ello Mayura era alguien realmente importante, aún más de lo que pensaba mientras la extrañaba.

--

El dia habia pasado entre nubes, ahora se encontraba en aquella habitación solitaria que lo habia acompañado en sus noches, mirando las estrellas con viento de nostalgia dando en su rostro por la ventana abierta hacia tan poco por él. Aquel sentimiento aún estaba en él,quizás fuese por miedo.

No se como aguante estos dias que estuve sin ti, en los que me costaba tanto respirar. No podia olvidar todo aquello, no podia verte y no poder acercarme, la impotencia me hacia temblar. Miraba tu sonrisa, escuchaba de lejos tus palabras, pero no podia acercarme para oirlas con más claridad, solo podia mantener la distancia, soñando con lo que una vez hubo entre los dos, con aquella amistad que antaño nos unió. Pero ahora al fin puedo respirar, y sonrrio al escuchar tu voz tan cerca de mi.Y aunque no pueda recuperar lo que una vez hubo, podre al menos tenerte de nuevo a mi lado, y eso vale más que el olvido. Podre tomar una mano de carne y hueso, mientras a mi serán de nuevo dirigidas tus palabras. Podre soñar con un mañana tras otro, uno en el que estaremos juntos, sin dejar que tu te escapes, o las arenas del reloj se muevan en mi contra. No hay tiempo fuerte, no hay distacia lejana que pueda arrebatarte a ti de nuevo. Seguire de pie, caminando poco a poco y que ahora te des cuenta al doblar tu rostro, de una presencia a tu espalda que es la mia...,pero algun dia, tendras que mirar a tu lado, porque será ahí donde me encuentre.

N/a: Es mejor hacer algo para cambiar las cosas, por eso ha decidio luchar por lo que quiere, aunque tenga que empezar de cero. Espero actualizar pronto alguna de mis historias y un saludo a todos los que me dejan review en alguna de mis historias, gracias ññ


End file.
